Lust and Catfight
by fierce love
Summary: what happens when Alicia gets angry at Massie and gets revenge? Old proverb says: 'Never Mess with Alpha Massie' and Alicia and Mass will be paybacking each other till the end.But when Alicia and the guys team up, will Mass get slutty to win? Maybe not...
1. Payback

xx Lust & Catfight xx

New York Shopaholic 18

Author's notes: Hola Guys! I don't want 2 be too graphic on the sex scenes so I rated it T+… might change that cuz there will be some graphic stuff. So tell me wat u think and hope u enjoy! R&R

**I do NOT own THE CLIQUE!!!!**

Chapter 1: Payback

Ugh Massie! Massie! Massie! Massie! Massie! Massie! Massie! Massie! Massie! Massie! What was wrong with the world? All they cared about is Massie! And ya I remember when I tried to start my own clique! But I failed sadly. And things didn't change at OCD: the Pretty Committee was still #1, Massie was the goddess of the 18 year old teen world, Kristen was officially the best soccer player in our Team, Dylan is obsessed with losing weight (she eats a lot thank god!) and me: Alicia Rivera née Rivers. I'm the Beta of the Pretty Committee. And I am starting to hate Massie, and I have a list of reasons that goes on and on. Here's a piece:

- Derrington and her have been dating 4 ever and I am starting 2 fall 4 that hot guy

- Massie has beaten me in curves lately

- She can get watev she wants without begging

- She likes Kuh-laire better than me

- Derrington doesn't even know I exist thanxs to Massie's intoxicating body

- Her wardrobe IS WAY bigger than mine

- She's all real while I had a nose job and boob surgery

- All guys stare at her and kneel down her feet when she's wearing a bikini the beach

- She makes out with Derrington in front of me 2 make MOI jealous

Yea my life pretty much sucks! And Nina is back! I showed her my list straight away when she arrived and we planned revenge, though she doesn't want to pounce, but she says I should. She gave me part of her wardrobe since I needed slutty stuff for my revenge, and tonight Derrick was supposed 2 come 2 my house 4 some fun (though he still doesn't know what's in store for him). Nina and my parents left for a week-end to Palm Beach, so I was alone, in Nina's black thong and bra. It had laces on each sides and she wore a black-see-trough-no-button shirt, and black high heel sandals. My makeup was thick and just when I applied a fresh coat of red-gloss Derrick rang 2 the door. I screamed from the stairs: ''COME IN'' and when Derrick saw me on my twirling stairs he ran up to me and said: ''You're lucky baby. I just drank 2 bottles of beer… you wanna go have some fun?'' I giggled and kissed him passionately. His hands were pulling me away ''Baby let's go in you're room…'' So we did and when he closed the door I pushed him on the bed and pressed the button ON of the music player, Lady Marmalade blasted through the room and I started dancing and taking off my clothes. ''You're a bad boy cheating on Massie…'' He was too busy looking at me crawling on top of him when he said: ''She was getting kinda bossy and wasn't fun anymore… so I guess this should be revenge… let's hope she catches us this way'' Those were the words! Yes! Finally! And then he kissed me and when I opened my eyes again he was on top of me ''You know… I like you much more than Massie… You're less hairy… and I like that'' I let out a giggle when he started trailing his tongue from my neck to one breast. He started sucking on one and I moaned with pleasure. It was so exiting breaking Massie's heart. And then Derrick did the least thing I'd expect of him. He started sucking deep between my clits and I moaned loudly. ''Hey… do you mind If I take pictures of you?'' he asked ''Of course no prob let me get into position baby'' He took his camera. the first pictures I was lying on the bed and my legs were opened and he couldn't see my face but my private place. The next I was completely exposed and the third was a close up of my face and boobs. And then when he was done the finally was coming. He took off his clothes, how sexy was he naked? And his thing was bigger than I thought, better big than small! And then he thrust into me faster and faster, until my dream came true. I knew Derrick didn't mean it when he said it before, but I did. Massie was there looking shocked. I was on top of him and I was holding his face and pulling it on my private place and he kept on sucking. ''DERRICK WHAT ARE YOU DOING????????? ALICIA! NINA INTOXICATED YOU DID SHE? AND WHAT IS THIS?'' she picks up the camera and looks at the picture one by one. Derrick had stopped making love to me so I pulled him on my breast and I said to Massie: ''Listen Mass. We're kinda busy and Derrick doesn't want to talk to you. Sorry but from now on he's my man… sorry hon. Don't hate me cuz you can't'' And then I started kissing passionately and Derrick followed my lead. Massie's last words were: ''Watch me sweetie'' She had a devilish smile and left. The next morning Derrick had to leave early, and he was late. He couldn't find his camera, and then Massie's smile came to Alicia's mind. She was dead. ''NEVER MESS WITH MASSIE'' she did not say a word to Derrick . But she knew what was going to happen next. And Massie already started before Alicia did. And my Alpha's payback was gonna be even harsher than the cheat behind her back.


	2. The Pictures

Author's notes: Thanks for the comments review plz! R&R!

Chapter2: The Pictures

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Massie did not just do what I think she did! This morning 7 guys called me saying if I could come at their house for some strip poker and pole dancing! Are they nuts or wat?? Please let Massie have some pity on me please! As I entered OCD, girls congratulated me for being so outgoing and then when I passed at my locker I found pictures of me naked and my private place on the floor and girls would get phone calls of guys asking them to pick some of those photos and bring them to the Briarwood school. AMATURES. I have big problems now! How am I going 2 get free time for shopping? I will be very busy and I finally decided to re-try to make a new Pretty Committee, but this time it will be called: Hot Stuff. Ok so I have History Class today, good so I can plan things straight away. I close my locker and head for my class when Massie and Claire comes up to me and screams out loud:

''Well, Well, Well. Isn't it our famous OCD slut? Have fun'' And they both giggled.

This is so on. If Claire can't stand up to Cam and snatch his virginity then I will. After all I do have the looks and maybe his older brother might be interested by now. I speed dial Cam and when I hear his voice I ask him in a sweet voice if he'd like to join me in the hot tub tonight. As I let out my word Cam accepts immediately. I have a little revenge of my own.

Now were was I? O right straight to History Class. As I take my seat in the back row of the class I open my notebook and write in big letters Hot Stuff Committee.

So… I think I should put something fresh, new. I scribble down 2 guys names which were Derrington and Cam. Then for the girls I put on top myself, and then I was thinking of Olivia. But she's too… fake. Well I'm not the one supposed to say it but maybe someone else would be better. Nina's name just popped in my mind and I remember my dad telling me that she will live with us since she's going to university here and that OCD has accepter her again. She'd do great as my beta. I write her name right below mine and then I start thinking again.

There is this new girl… she's hot and outgoing. She's already popular… blonde… blue eyes… curvy… gorgeous clothing line… definitely her! I jot her name Casey down and then I stare at my dolce & gabanna pen. And another names comes to my mind: Julia. She has brown hair, green eyes… wait a minute. OCD is filled with hot girls! They just didn't have the clothes to fit in Massie's group. So yea I write Julia's name, Alexandra… wow she's definitely hot! And last will be… Arian. She's one hot brunette.

When I'm done writing down the bell rings and I run to meet up with my new group. Arian, Alex, Julia, and Casey accepts immediately and then I call Cam and Derrick who accepts just because they know how much fun they'll have with us. Nina says the best way to get over Massie is to get revenge with low-profile, in other words her answer is YES. I explained that the rules are: Every month you have to have sex with a guy. And the second rule is: every month each one of us have to make the Pretty Committee feel bad. And Since I had the idea I will start… by Kuh-laire.

Let the Games Begin Pretty Committee. As I go home I instantly go on my website and write in my blog:

''To the Pretty Committee: I QUIT. SOOO BORING! And I would like to welcome to society The Hot Stuff Committee. If the PC wants to fight, the HSC will be ready. And A.K.A 2 boys are on our side. Ciao''

I feel finally proud of myself.


	3. Alicia shows thegirls what a wildcat is

Author's notes: Ok so if u guys like this story review. If I don't receive any I might as well delete it. And btw I'm changing the rating just so u know were u can find me: M

Chapter3: Alicia shows the girls what a wild cat truly is

''Girls you have understand one thing: Nina and I will make you sexy and devilish. We will rule the school and no one will stop us from breaking hearts of people who backstabbed us. Even Massie. Her little jokes are SO last week. So Nina, tonight you will show them how flirt and pose for a guy at the same time, while I go visit Mr. Little Cam.''

Everyone laughs and Nina shows them the dance room and leaves Alicia in the parking lot: she was wearing a sport hooded sweater that showed her entire upper part except for her chest, an extra low rise white short and gold high heeled sandals. She had her shiny wavy hair down, and was wearing Nina's big round earrings. She was sexy and ready to go.

As she arrived in front of Cam's house, she could see Claire say good night to Cam and leave with his parents. What a coincidence. Parents are always on the way when it's about girls. But luck wasn't over yet: Cam's brother left which made it even more simple for Alicia. When everything was dark, she knocked on the door and Cam was stunned when he saw her:

''Hey Cam! I'm sorry to bother you but… my parents are out and I was scared. Can I stay at your place for the night? She winked at him.

- Of course! Cam said

- Great!

He let her to his room and started talking when Alicia had a plan:

'' WOW! It's hot In here! I better take of some clothes. And by the way I sleep naked and there is only one double bed.'

' She said with a devilish smile. She took off her sweater and shorts revealing her red bra and matching thong. Cam was staring at her in a surprised way when she came up to him and parted her legs opened so to be able to sit on top of him. And then Alicia heard Claire say she forgot something in his room. Alicia made sure he wouldn't hear her and started kissing him and screaming and saying stuff like: ''You bad boy…'' and then she took off her bra and pushed Cam's mouth on one of her breasts. Then she tore off her thong and tore his mouth from her chest to her lower private spot right when Claire came in. Cam didn't notice but Claire was staring at Alicia's big wide smile and ran off crying. And now it was time to leave. Mission Accomplished.

As Alicia came in her bedroom, she saw all faces on her expectantly:

''I hit the spot baby! And I made sure the little angle saw!''

Everyone cheered and toasted for the next sabotage. Next stop: Humiliate Massie in front of Derrick. He loves brunettes and beautiful legs, time for Alex to pounce. ROAR


	4. Alex vs Massie

Author's notes: Finally I changed the Rating HURRAY! lol. Review Plz

Chapter4: Massie vs. Alexandra

**MPOV:**

''Good riddance! we are having an ah-mazing time without her right Ku-laire?'' Dylan was saying as she drank her vodka. I can't believe Alicia created that little… GROUP thingy! OCD is supposed to be mine! Not Ms. Slutty Rivera!

'' I say we get revenge. Ku-laire doesn't deserve this! I mean Cam didn't even call her to say I'm sorry or anything! And also I know for sure that the guys will come right back to us when we beat their asses!''

Everyone cheered for me and it felt good to have friends. Even Claire joined in and declared war to the HSC. It was time to bring that slut down. And I knew how to bring her down.

**APOV:**

''Hey Mas… I mean Alicia! What should I wear? Derrick is picking me up at 7 and it's 6! I have nothing to wear Ugh!'' Alicia smiled at Alex and went in her closet to pick out a half fishnet and half black mini top, and a mini black skirt. She went in her shoe closet and brought her black shiny pumps. When Alex was done dressing, she went in Alicia's bathroom and chose to wear long pendant earrings with matching necklace, dark red lipstick with red lip liner, black eyeliner, mascara and gold eye shadow. As she stepped out of the bathroom everyone cheered PAYBACK and GORGEOUS. Alicia smiled shyly.

Five minutes later Derrick knocked on the door and when it flew opened there was a goddess standing in front of him. Literally: It was Venus! But with brown glorious hair.

''Ready to party?'' Derrick smiled wickedly.

''Yea! But I want to go to the Night Club!'' Alex smiled knowing Alicia would be there looking at them and Massie would be bursting into tears since this Friday the Pretty Committee was supposed to go there before the Sleep-Over. As they entered his Mercedes Derrick added:

''But then you stay at my house for the night ok? My parents are out and Massie is having a sleep over… so we'll just call it a time off ok?'' Alex nodded knowing that she had to. This was going to be wicked fun.

**MPOV:**

''Massie you do the honor! Show Alicia that you are as good as her, but just better looking!'' Dylan and Kristen said at the same time. I looked at Claire with a questioning look. Wouldn't it be better if Claire did it? I know Derrick cheated on me right in front of ME! But hey a girl can payback his boyfriend at the same time right? Dylan was pretending to be Alicia's friend to get the juiciest scoop and from what she heard Alicia only revealed that she'd be at the exact same Nightclub they'd be in.

''Ok then. Lets do this! What should I wear?'' I asked them for once showing the other side of me: the uncertain unstable side of me. They went into my closet and came right out of it with the Dirty Devils costume we wore in 7th Grade. Everyone laughed. They went back inside and placed the costume right were it was and came back with one pair of black stilettos, and a micro mini black dress with no straps to keep it from falling. But since I had a big chest the curve would stop it from falling. They looked at me with a grin, and I grinned back. It was time to show those girls that I wasn't scared of boys. I took off my head band and left it on my desk I slid into my dress and stilettos and started adding makeup on my face. Red lip Gloss, Black Eye Liner, dark blue eye shadow and the newest darkest sexiest mascara. As I snapped close the tube, I said with a stern voice:

''Payback bitches.''

Ok so the plan was that I'd flirt with Josh, we all knew Alicia is a very jealous person, Derrick will be devastated but he knows he can't blame me since he cheated on me first. As I reach for my bag Kristen's phone vibrates on the bed, she grasps it in one single swift move and we all huddle together to see what it said:

**Derrick:**** Hey Kristen… I can't face Massie, tell her I love her but that there is this little problem. We have to break up. But I still love her.**

Everyone stared at me, but my expression staid blank. I didn't care, he already cheated on me. I didn't have anymore feelings for him… but the truth is… I never wanted to admit it but… I have the feeling I like Cam… and that's why I'm pay backing, that's why I didn't ask Claire to do it more than once. Enough with explanations, time to kick some ass. As everyone walked into my car I catch a glimpse on myself on rear view mirrors, I don't know who would ever say no to me. I smiled softly.

**Narrator's point of view:**

As both clans entered the nightclub on opposite sides, they immediately find who they wanted to talk to. Alicia went straight to see Josh, but he had his mind on Massie who was walking up to him. Meanwhile Alex was making out with Derrick on a loveseat.

"Hey Massie!" says Josh

"Hey Josh… listen I'm kind of bored tonight, you want to head at my house… say… in about an hour?'' Massie asks right when Alicia is standing in inch away, her nose flaring and her eyes glaring at Massie. As she sees her ex best friend unleash her hair in the air Josh admires her and says finally: "Ya for sure! See you then.'' Massie was smiling with pride and Alicia's mind was racing furiously "Why wasn't Massie devastated my Derrick's blow off?'' She strides off to were Alex was flirting with Derrick and gives her a sign to come over here.

"There's a bit of a problem… Massie doesn't care if Derrick cheated on her and then broke up with her. Stop flirting, I have a plan b. See there? That's Zac Efron. We're rich enough to snatch a spot in the VIP room. Flirt with him and make him want you. Let paparazzi see you kiss and do naughty things. It will be #1 Gossip all over the People magazine tomorrow. Now go!'' Alex smiles and heads for the VIP room. The body guard stares at her sternly but then lets her in. JACK POT! This will devastate Massie, not only Alex will be in her clan, but she'll snatch #1 spot at OCD. Which means Alicia too… just as long as she keeps her eye on Josh. This will be fun. More than anything has ever happened in OCD.


	5. Wannabe Loser

Author's Note: Okay Guys if You Don't like the Story just click on the red cross at the top 'k? And anyways I understand if you're devastated by these things, I mean isn't it you that clicked on the Rated M Button? Yea thought so ;)

Chapter 5: The Wannabe Loser

**MPOV: **Ehmagawd wasn't that Zac Efron? No Way! My instinct led me to forget about Josh, txt everything to my BFFs and head for the VIP room. That should be easy, I mean …

**Claire**: Good Luck with that :)

**Dylan:** I'll keep an eye on Alicia

**Kristen:** Same for Josh ;)

Oh how sweet of them. Just turn around and wink at them and GO! Ok so the body guard hesitated but he let me in after I slid a 100$ bill in his pocket.

The VIP loft was obviously different than the rest of the club, I just might get a VIP pass for a whole year instead of giving 100$ bills everytime… Anyways… So there he was, _THE _Zac Efron. Him staring at me. I wink at him and head for the bar booth. Oh killer joy! He was with that Vanessa Hudgens…

The stereos blasted a slow song, he was dancing with her, his head on my direction. I was sitting with my legs crossed and my martini in my hands. He stared at me, I gave him a devilish smile. But then something came in my mind: _WHAT WAS I DOING?!?!?!_ ME Massie Block, getting all slutty for revenge uhu! Massie gets revenge by words and cat-like revenge not eat-my-pussy-revenge!

But then right when I was about to set down my martini, a certain girl I remember from Westchester . BINGO it was Alexandra Delcour. That just alarmed me. I wasn't that stupid to not figure out Alicia made her come here. But what surprised me the most was that Zac had just glimpsed once at her and his gaze came back to me.

Alexandra noticed she wasn't the center of attention, and disappointed headed my way.

''He's mine Massie''

''Sweetie are you a female dog?''

''No…''

''Then why are you being such a biatch?''

''Well If that's the only thing you can say..''

''Move, you're intoxicating the air''

''You're bluffing cuz you're jealous''

''Erk What is that smell?''

''Nina gave me a perfume from Spain'''

''You smell like a baby prostitute''

Alexandra's mouth flew opened and I just left her depress by herself. I was heading out of the VIP room when someone caught my arm. I turned around and there he was, his beautiful blue eyes gazing deeply into mine. Like we had not much time before the Apocalypse and say good bye to each other forever.

''Zac? Zac? Where Are You'' Vanessa was calling him. He didn't stop from looking at me. Instead he just touched my lips with his hands. One inch was parting us from kissing. He was leaning… leaning closer… and closer… our lips touched when Vanessa arrived and pushed me aside. I looked at him, and he looked at me. His hand touched his lips and he smiled. Vanessa slapped him and right after came up to me.

''From the moment you came in, I knew you were a hore.''

''Whatevs'' and I just left. Making Zac want me even more.


End file.
